


Putting Two and Two Together

by BaileyBuniBundles



Series: An Ex-Navy Seal and a New Jersey Sniper [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Come Marking, Criminal Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom Danny, Dominance, Gun For Hire, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have been seeing each other for a while now, keeping it from the rest of Five-0. The two aren't the best at keeping their hands to themselves though.</p><p>Kono and Chin find out that Steve and Danny are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Two and Two Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all the great feedback I have gotten for the past three installments of this series! It truly means the world to me!
> 
> The next installment will be Kono and Chin confronting Steve, so keep your eyes peeled for it! I have been updating about each week, as soon as I get it typed up I post it so depending on the muse, it might be sooner than later. Sorry! lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy and as always, I appreciate any feedback!!

Steve whipped the Camaro into the parking lot, pulling the car into his designated spot, grinning all the while. Pulling out the keys he turned to the blonde next to him, who was currently using one of the napkins that he kept in the glove compartment to wipe away the stray crumbs around his lips from their earlier lunch date.They had been chasing down two men that had robbed a politician's house and stole official documents along with other expensive items. They had Lou and some of HPD sitting on the house one of the men owned and were just waiting for the call to head over and take them down.

Both stepping out of the car Steve let out a whistle “I don’t think I could ever sick of driving that car,”

Danny crossed the hood of the car and just shrugged his shoulders “I tried to get you one if you don’t remember, but no, you just want to drive mine,” He laughed as he attempted to pull the keys out of Steve’s grasp before the SEAL knew what hit him, but the taller man knew all too well of the blonde’s tricks, quickly placing them in his back pocket.

“Yes, because you tried to give it to me as a thank you for not turning your ass in when you almost fatally wounded a government secretary,Daniel,” Steve chided, hiding his grin at the man’s look of incredulous at the use of his full name.

“Okay first, I happened to know a guy who could get the newest model for very cheap,”Danny reasoned.

“You mean without any slips,making it illegal,” Steve threw back as he leaned against the racing car watching Danny’s gestures.

“Yup pup up!” Danny said, raising his voice slightly, “Secondly, you should be thanking me, I was going to take him out,but alas your little speech before hand about proper police procedure really moved me, so a quick bullet to the shoulder is all he got, so you’re welcome!”  He finished stepping closer to Steve and plastering his body against the other man’s.

“Well, I guess your eloquent way with words has rubbed off on me then,” Steve laughed, moving his head just a few inches away from the shorter man’s as the blonde snuck his hands into Steve’s back pockets.

“Oh and I take it I’m suppose to be flattered by that compliment, Smooth Dog,” Danny laughed snatching the keys from his pants and pushing Steve out of his way, toward the front of the Aliiolani Hale.

“How did you find out about that name anyway, only my SEAL team called me that?”Steve asked, leaning down against the open window of the Camaro as the blonde pulled his Ray Bans out of his ceiling compartment.

“You have your friends in high places and I have my friends in low places,” Danny laughed leaning up at Steve smirking “Mine just get the information faster,”

Steve shook his head leaning forward and capturing the blonde’s lips in a sweet and smooth embrace before standing back up and stepping back “Don’t get into too much trouble today, Danno,” he called as the man started up the car.

“And you go get those bad guys that cause me trouble,” Danny called back laughing at the shaking of Steve’s head “Commander,” he added before tearing out of the parking lot and down the road, Steve grinning to himself as he turned and walked back inside.

Kono just stared ,clutching her fruit smoothie, at her boss smiling and looking genuinely happy after kissing and going for lunch with the man who he had sworn to take down,no questions asked, three years ago.

* * *

 

Wrapping up the case was easier said than done. It was suppose to be a quick book em and return the reports ,but someone had got to the robbers before they did. Tracking down enemies of the politician was tricky but they had taken down larger fish before.

Steve settled back into the woven chair taking a long drink from his longboard as the waitress walked around the table and took the team's orders. Kamekona ordered a shrimp party platter astounding Max and Kono. Chin and Lou decided to share a rack of Hawaiian pig ribs with extra barbecue sauce for Lou and seasoning for Chin.

Jerry his usual not liking to try the special of the day that Max was always up to sink his teeth into. Kono went a little wild and ordered Grilled Chicken Pineapple Sliders with a desert of Bacon Bourbon Bread Pudding which Steve was determined to steal a bite of when it arrived. He ordered a simple plate of grilled and seasoned Ahi that was caught fresh this morning, that he was certainly looking forward to.

Laughing Chin recalled a time while serving with Steve's father that a man had tried to hide from the cops under a HPD squad car that he was later handcuffed and corralled into. Smiling Steve finished off his first beer as he watched his team and friends laugh recalling times that had past and people they encountered in their many occupations. Drifting his sight away from the table he perused the crowd of vacationers and island people enjoying their meals and the company of either themselves or others they were sitting with.

Stopping on a man that sat at the bar with a tumbler of whiskey and a strong build Steve stilled half in shock, the other in happiness. Danny grinned as he watched the man settle onto him and the expressions on his face change first worry, anticipation, and a underlining of joy. He took the last drink of his Jack Daniels before standing up and giving a soft provocative nod towards a further part of the restaurant which Steve saw was the bathrooms.

Recollecting himself he turned to Chin who was occupying the chair next to him and muttered just as a reassurance to the group "Order me a beer while I go to the bathroom okay,"

Chin nodded halfheartedly and continued to listen to Kono's story about her first time drinking,which Steve hated to miss but was looking forward to being with Danny a little more then laughing at Kono having to go to a family gathering with a hangover. Walking through the crowd of occupied tables and chairs, hoping that the mischief wasn't apparent on his face.

Steve pushed the door of the bathroom open, laughing as he watched Danny gazing at the mirror and fixing his hair and button up, stopping immediately as he heard Steve walk in. "Took you long enough, couldn't pry yourself from Kono's avid storytelling?" Danny asked playfully as Steve clicked the lock of the door into place before striding forward.

Pining Danny to the counter of polished marble he smirked "Well as great as hearing about her sixteen year old hangover is, I would much rather be with you,"

Danny smirked muttering a quick "good thing you have your priorities straight," before pulling Steve down by his neck so he could place his lips against the others. Using his other hand he began pulling at the buttons of Steve's navy blue shirt,trying to multitask as to not break the kiss. Pulling back Steve smirked as he gripped the back of Danny's thighs and hoisted him onto the ledge of the counter, settling his hands on the man's hips as he gazed at the straining fabric in between his thighs.

A little impatient, Danny placed a weighted hand on the equally as pressing strain of jeans Steve was occupying. Diving at the now open expanse of skin below Steve's neck, Danny bit and sucked uneven marks on the sun tanned skin as his hand pressed urgently and insistently against Steve's cock that was getting more and more uncomfortable.

Steve just gasped and moaned at the contact,one hand gripping the back of Danny's head tangled in blonde locks, urging him to continue to the attention and the other clutching the defined muscle of his ass, kneading pleasantly. Steve pulled away placing his hands on the man's hips and scooting Danny to the edge of the black marble, who let out a small whine of discontent at the loss of the skin he was biting on.

Smirking Steve just unzipped the blonde's slacks, pushing the fabric down until it bunched just under the curve of his ass and released his hard cock, feeling his heart stutter at the sight that time after time left him breathless. Sinking to his knees Steve placed a possessive bite on Danny's inner thigh making the man let out a sinful whimper before wrapping a steady hand around the now leaking member and pumped a few times before sealing his lips over the head.

The kneeling brunette continued his ministrations until the whole length stretched his lips and nudged playfully at the back of his throat. Moaning loudly, Danny pulled his fist to his mouth and worried a mark into his knuckles as Steve gazed up at him through hooded eyes and long lashes. Shifting his gaze Danny let out a load groan at the sight of Steve's left fist moving fast surrounding his own leaking cock, pushing Danny to close to the edge.

Pulling his mouth off with a distinct pop Steve grinned licking his lips as Danny understood what he was asking him for. Danny smirked as he gripped his cock pumping it until he fell off the metaphorical edge painting white stripes across Steve's mouth and cheeks. Steve reveled in the blonde's attention and marking him with his cum. Swiping his tongue out to lick up as much as he could, finally cuming with the taste of his lover fresh on his lips.

Straightening back up to his towering height, he gazed at the hot cum resting in his palm,moving to wipe it away on one of the resting towelettes,but Danny gripped his wrist and pulling it to his mouth swiping his tongue along the liquid moaning as he enveloped it in his mouth.

 

Steve just gaped as Danny swallowed, winking at the stunned brunette, before finding his words, “Danny, one of these days you’re going to be the death of me,” He said wiping his face with one of the towels.

They both laughed Danny giving the taller man a kiss as the rearranged themselves and tried their hardest not to look disheveled. “Hopefully not anytime soon,” Danny spoke as they stood shoulder to shoulder washing their hands “because, and I can’t explain it let alone understand it, I like spending every aggravating minute with you,”

Letting out a loud laugh Steve pulled the blonde in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Admit it, you actually love me,”

Danny just grinned gripping Steve’s face, that was currently leaning down for a kiss, with his hands and pushing it away from him muttering “ I should have just kept my mouth shut,” Laughing he pushed away smoothing down his hair “Now it’s going to go to your head,”

Steve smirked grabbing Danny’s hands and pulling him towards him “Already has,” covering the blonde’s lips with his own. Danny unlocked the door behind him and laughed as they both fell out into the dim hallway. Walking to the main dining area Danny just batted Steve’s hand away as the man tried to make a quick for his ass.

Stopping at the end of the hallway, Steve stopped and glancing at the restaurant quickly, making sure that they were out of sight from their table before kissing Danny fervently,which made the blonde's thoughts short circuit. Laughing Steve pulled back and spoke determinedly "Come to my house later, I will eat and meet you there,"

Danny just snickered and replied coyly "And what suppose to keep me from just going home and enjoying the hot tub of my apartment?"

Moving closer, arms snaking around his waist, Steve only an inch away reasoned "Well, I recorded the New York Yankees game and I would like for our little tryst in the bathroom to not be the only time I have with you until this week,"

Danny just nodded while laughing, pushing Steve back and snagging another kids before walking towards the entrance not looking back at the taller man who was watching him stride for stride. Neither aware of the third party watching tentatively at the pair as they parted ways. A semi-worried Pacific Islander that had been on his way to fetch Steve from the bathroom and inform him that their food had been delivered, instead stumbling upon the two, lips locked.

Chin turned quickly, making his way back to the loud and boisterous table, shaking his head as the metaphorical puzzle pieces fell into place. Steve was keeping Danny, the man who had killed more political officials then Chin would like to count and brought down a few dangerous mobs on the island because of his gift for learning people's secrets, away from the jurisdiction of the Hawaiian law because they were together.

Sitting down in his now too rigid and cold chair, Chin ignored Kono's questions about where Steve was and if everything was okay, focussing on how he was going to deal with the predicament he found himself in. Questions flying through his head, did Kono know also and was Steve helping Danny with his assignments, he barely registered Steve taking up the seat next to him until the Navy SEAL gripped his arm and spoke "Chin, you okay brah?"

Flinching back Chin just nodded, swallowing his emotions and putting on a mask of fidelity hoping the team wouldn't ask any more questions that he didn't know if he could answer at the moment. They didn't and continued to devour their meals and share stories about more uncomplicated days.

 


End file.
